epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Tail
The Evil Tail is a foe found in . It is associated with the Evil Worm, however, their exact relationship varies between games. Appearance The Evil Tail appears as a short, sausage-like chunk of flesh similar to the Evil Worm. However, it lacks a mouth and features a few jagged black spines dotted around its body. The largest two spines are on the tip of the tail, appearing to form a crude pincer. All of the Evil Tail's attacks begin with it burrowing underground. Overview (battle behaviour summary goes here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 , , and attacks. incorrect] |HP = 340 |Atk = 3.6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 3.7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 9* |Eva = 11* |Exp = 80 |AP = 0 |Gold = 0 |thunder = -70% |earth = -90% |holy = -80% |syphon = 100% |stun = 60% |death = 40% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks, and may players. Has low accuracy. |HP = 279 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 3.5 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 40 |AP = 5 |SP = 5 |Gold = 20 |fire = -50% |earth = -80% |poison = 200% |bomb = 50% |wind = 50% |water = -50% |holy = -100% |dark = 200% |stun = 50% |freeze = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Bio Virus |item1chance = 30% |item2name = Bottled Darkness |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Curly Horn |item4chance = 25% |item5name = Beef |item5chance = 1% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Flip |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 60/2 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 80% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Spikes |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 50/6 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 30% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 110% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Death Spike |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 30% |Element5 = Dark |StatusChance5 = 80% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 80% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Prick |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Poison |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Flip |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 54/2 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserk → Emerge; * ≥31.5% HP → Emerge (1/5), Prick (1/5), Flip (1/5), Spikes (1/5), Death Spike (1/5); * <31.5% HP → Flip (1/3), Spikes (1/3), Death Spike (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Anything → Emerge (1/3), Prick (1/3), Flip (1/3). Trivia * Evil Tail's Bestiary description in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 is just Evil Worm's description copied over with no modifications done. Unlike Evil Worm, Evil Tail has no Water or Bomb attacks, so the description ended up inaccurate. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes